Vocal fold paralysis is generally defined as a weakness of one or both of the vocal folds, or an inability of one or both of the vocal folds to move. Vocal fold paralysis may be caused by a number of conditions, including conditions damaging nerves going to the vocal folds. Patients with vocal fold paralysis may be unable to speak clearly or loudly, and may run out of air easily. In addition, since the vocal folds protect the airway and prevent food, drink, and saliva from entering the trachea, vocal fold paralysis may present issues for the patient with regard to swallowing and choking. Most cases of vocal fold paralysis involve unilateral vocal fold paralysis, in which only one of the vocal folds is paralyzed.
Depending on the cause and the extent of the vocal fold paralysis, treatment options may include therapy and/or surgery. For example, if the vocal folds are paralyzed in an adducted, or closed, position, a tracheotomy may be performed to improve breathing. Alternatively, one or both of the vocal folds may be surgically repositioned. With specific reference to unilateral vocal fold paralysis, treatment options may include medialization, which generally refers to the repositioning of the paralyzed, or non-working, vocal fold closer to the non-paralyzed, or working, vocal fold, making it easier for the working vocal fold to move more effectively. Medialization can be accomplished by injecting a substance, or filler, into the non-working vocal fold, or by placing a block of artificial material into the larynx from the outside of the neck.
For example, U.S. Patent Application Publication 2008/0188931 to Kwon teaches an implant inserted into a vocal fold endoscopically to treat unilateral vocal fold paralysis. More particularly, the Kwon reference teaches a cricoid wedge implant that medializes an arytenoid cartilage of a patient. The insertion method for implanting the cricoid wedge implant of Kwon is intended to be less invasive than conventional implant procedures. However, the Kwon implant procedure and other similar procedures for treating unilateral vocal fold paralysis all suffer from similar drawbacks. In particular, by inducing a medialized position of the non-working vocal fold, the airway passage of the patient is always partially blocked, even when the vocal folds are not being used.
The present disclosure is directed toward one or more of the problems or issues set forth above.